Lewis Moxon (New Earth)
Post-Zero Hour Although he was reintroduced during the events of the Untold Legend of the Batman (which retold the original story), Moxon was not involved in publication again for a long time. After the reality-altering events of Zero Hour though, Lew Moxon invites Bruce Wayne to a party. Wayne recognizes the name and investigates. Moxon, it transpires, is an aging mob boss with failed political aspirations, returning to Gotham City after several years in exile. Wayne attends the party, at which he is introduced to Moxon's daughter, Mallory Moxon. In actual fact Bruce and Mallory had been childhood sweethearts. The Moxons and the Waynes had met at a holiday resort when Bruce was seven or eight. At the party Wayne realizes that Lew Moxon is the target of an assassination by Deadshot and also that Moxon has employed Philo Zeiss as his bodyguard. Earlier, Zeiss had killed Bruce Wayne's friend Jeremy Samuels. Later, Zeiss informs Batman that he carried out this murder in order to hurt Wayne, because of something that Thomas Wayne had done to Moxon. Moxon survives Deadshot's assassination attempts (though he now requires the use of a wheelchair), and Batman discovers Mallory is now actively in the family business. Ultimately Batman discovers that Thomas and Martha Wayne, and (a very young) Bruce Wayne had attended a costume party (to which Doctor Wayne wore a Zorro costume) which was also attended by Moxon. At the party, "Angelo Berretti", an "employee" of Moxon's, told Doctor Wayne that a man's life was in danger. Doctor Wayne made Berretti promise his safe return before departing. Doctor Wayne was informed that Moxon's nephew required a bullet to be removed from his shoulder (following a failed armed robbery). Doctor Wayne performed the operation, but refused to take any money, and ended up starting a fight with Moxon. Following this, Moxon had ordered the murder of Thomas Wayne. However, this was not carried out because of Berretti's promise. Years later, Batman questions Angelo Berretti as to whether Moxon had been involved in the killing of the Waynes (which occurred a few months after the costume party). According to Berretti, Moxon was not involved. After Batman accepts Berretti's word and departs, Berretti holds his hand to his face and utters an ambiguous "Oh, thank God". Moxon's involvement in the killing of the Waynes is left unclear. Moxon is ultimately killed by Zeiss at the meeting of Gotham's gang bosses arranged by Spoiler in Batman: The 12-Cent Adventure #1, prelude to War Games. Responsibility After the events of Infinite Crisis, Joe Chill is again known to be responsible for the murder of the Waynes, and he was shown to have been arrested for the crime on that same night. No mention has so far been made of Lew Moxon after the crisis, suggesting again that he was not involved. This is further backed up in Batman #673, in which Batman confronts Chill and discovers the crook acted alone. Related Articles * Joe Chill * Sal Maroni | Powers = | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Gun of choice | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Lew Moxon | Links = }} Category:Crimelords